1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, a control apparatus, a control method, a storage medium, and a program, and more particularly, to a control system, a control apparatus, a control method, a storage medium, and a program, which allow each of users to view a television program in an environment optimized for each user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some users have their own television set such as a liquid crystal television. However, in many cases, a single television set is used by a plurality of users such as family members.
However, in the case in which a single television set is used by a plurality of users, setting of the television set made by a previous user can remain unchanged when another user turns on the television set. In this case, the user has to make resetting of the television set in accordance with his/her preference.
For example, if a previous user turns off the power of the television set without reducing the volume from a very high level employed in viewing a program, a next user has to reduce the volume by operating a remote controller or the like when the next user turns on the power.
Some users tend to perform zapping (quick channel-to-channel switching) when a commercial break occurs in the middle of a broadcast program to know what kinds of programs are being broadcast on other channels. However, it is troublesome for a user to perform zapping by operating the remote controller each time a commercial break occurs.
If a television set or a remote controller can be set so as to automatically perform zapping each time a commercial break occurs, a user can enjoy viewing programs in a more comfortable viewing environment without having to perform troublesome operations.